


Starlight

by Lothiriel84



Series: Fearless [4]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Dating, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Don't you see the starlight, starlight?Don't you dream impossible things?





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsmilch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/gifts).



Free access to the disused observatory on top of the base was just another of the many perks that came with dating the Head of the Culture Department. David loved it up there; the solitude, the quiet, only blissful darkness and the beautiful images formed by the optical telescope to keep him company.

Well, and Maxamillian too, obviously, he corrected himself as the man in question shifted closer to him, planting soft kisses down the side of his neck. Which was extremely nice, but he really wanted to get a better look at Saturn’s rings before turning his full attention to his – boyfriend? No, that didn’t sound right – partner, maybe? He should probably ask Max, but there was simply no way he could bring himself to, no matter how hard he tried.

Saturn’s rings were one of the most glorious sights across the entire Solar System; though in all fairness, he found it all incredibly fascinating – Jupiter’s moons, the asteroid belt, centaurs and comets, and above everything else, the fading planet humanity used to call their home. He shivered a little as Maxamillian’s hand slid under the fabric of his shirt, and he briefly struggled to maintain his concentration, before giving up entirely.

“I thought we came here to look at the sky?” he murmured, just as Max placed both hands on his shoulders, and turned him around.

“We can still do that later. It’s not as if all those planets are going anywhere.”

“Well, they kind of are,” he corrected him, somewhat reluctantly. “Given how they’re all orbiting around the Sun, just as we are.”

“Hm, I like it when you put your science hat on.”

“What do you mean? Scientists don’t wear hats, it would be hardly practical at all.”

“It’s an Earthling figure of speech,” Max explained, patiently, his lips only a breath away from his ear.

“A-all right,” he nodded, though he suspected that by this point he would still have agreed even if Max had told him that the Sun orbited around Mars rather than the other way round.

As it always happened in this kind of situation, it didn’t take long for him to lose any awareness of his surrounding, as well as the passing of time. He very nearly jumped out of his skin when he eventually took notice of the droning sound of an approaching robot, Baxter’s voice cutting in like a sudden explosion through his brain.

“Gross! Get a room, you two.”

“Do you mind?” Maxamillian glared at him, disdain trickling through his every word. “We’re in the middle of something here. Can’t you come back later?”

“Wo-ho! I’m here on behalf of the Base Manager, she wants to see you two about the new filing system you developed for the Culture Department.”

“Tell her we’ll be in her office in twenty minutes. Now, go away.”

“Right-o! Message received. David, are you okay? You look pretty flushed, if you don’t mind me saying it.”

“Why are you still here?” Max cut him off again, and quite brusquely at that; Baxter made a rude noise in his general direction, then finally buzzed off.

“I – I think we should probably go now,” David tried to object, only to be silenced by another kiss. Well, he supposed what Miss Hob had to tell them could wait for another twenty minutes; it wasn’t as if she was going anywhere either, not until the terraforming department completed his mission.

He sneaked one final look at the vastness of the black sky hanging over them, then willingly let himself get lost in the pleasing sensation once more.


End file.
